Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M.
is the first story in the second episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. Although this episode is chronologically the second episode, it aired as the series premiere on December 6, 2002. Plot Adults in ice cream trucks are not giving any ice cream to kids. Sector V takes over an ice cream truck to investigate. Numbuh 4 drives the truck and Numbuh 3 attempts to get ice cream, but is unable to. On the truck's roof, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 interrogate one of the ice cream men for the password that will deactivate the ice cream factory's defense systems. As this happens, more ice cream trucks come. Numbuh 4 tries to lose them, but they come back with giant ice cream cone missiles and ice cream slicks. Sector V takes out the pursuing trucks, and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 retrieve the password, "frosty," from the ice cream man. Numbuh 4 goes to the roof of the truck tells Numbuh 1 that they are approaching a roadblock, leaving them without a driver. They drive off a cliff, and get saved by Numbuh 2 with the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H., leaving the ice cream men behind. They bring the original ice cream man into their truck, where the Delightful Children From Down the Lane are waiting. It is revealed that they have tricked Sector V by giving them the password. Sector V is on the way to the factory. Numbuh 1 tells the others that the adults are hoarding the soft serve ice cream and arrange secret parties with no kids. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 3 to enter the password to the factory, but they can't get in, and the factory starts launching ice cream at them. When Numbuh 1 checks on Numbuh 3, he finds that she's entering "I love parties" instead of "frosty". When Numbuh 1 enters "frosty", they are finally able to enter the factory. Numbuh 2 sticks behind to watch the vehicle, and start the ice cream taking procedure, while the others go down into the factory. They are then confronted by the Delightful Children. They tell Sector V that they have a plan to stop them, and a giant ice cream monster comes in and lands on Numbuh 2. The monster takes down Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5, but Numbuh 3 has run off looking for a heater since she is cold. Numbuh 3 triggers the heater, stopping the monster by melting it right before it attacks Numbuh 1. The Delightful Children are upset, saying, "A heater?! Who puts a heater in an ice cream factory?!" Sector V leaves the factory with the ice cream, and the other children finally get their ice cream. Numbuh 3 leads a cheer of, "Party! Ice Cream Party!" Featured KND Operatives: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains: *Ice Cream Men (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Ice Cream Monster (debut) Locations: *Tasty Taste Ice Cream Factory 2x4 Technology: *M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. *Magnet Shoes *F.I.N.D.I.T. *Drill Seats *P.I.P.E.R. *W.H.A.T. Villain Technology: *Ice Cream Trucks Transcript Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M./Transcript Cultural References *The monster in the Ice Cream Factory looks a lot like Bowser from the Mario ''series. Although its ice cream claws replace the horns, shell-spikes, and claws. The biggest resemblance is the spiked shell. *The car chase scenes are a parody of the ''James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. *In the Spanish version of this episode, when Nigel said "So, long, Suckers", he said, "Hasta la Vista, baby", which is a reference to Terminator. Trivia *This is the first episode in airing order, though Operation: C.A.K.E.D. was was the first episode produced. *This is the first appearance of the Captain of the lesser ice cream men. *This is the first appearance of the lesser ice cream men. *This episode shows that Wally can drive. *This is the only appearance of the Ice Cream Monster. *This is the first time a villain melts into liquid. The Ice Cream Monster melted under the heat of the heater that Kuki turned on. *This is the first time Kuki changes a thermostat to extreme heat, with the second time in Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. Production Notes *This episode and Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. were the third episodes of the series produced, but aired as the series premiere on December 6, 2002. **The third episodes in airing order were Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. and ''Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. ''on December 20, 2002. Gallery Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M./Gallery I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with good endings